1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning processes and more specifically to processes for cleaning the interior of the combustion cylinders of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the world's mechanically powered transportation and a significant portion of the other power sources used by mankind are dependent upon the reciprocating internal combustion engine. This engine contains cylinders in which the power comes from pistons driven by the combustion of petroleum products or other combustibles. Compression is maintained in the cylinders, in part, by piston rings which provide a sliding contact surface between the pistons and the cylinder walls.
Due to the fact that fuels used for combustion in these engines are not entirely combustible, deposits known as tar or glaze gradually build up in the interior walls of the cylinders, the surfaces of the pistons and rings and the valves which allow fuel into the cylinders. This buildup causes a reduction in the efficiency of the engine and can also allow lubricating oil, normally maintained in the area below the piston rings, to enter the cylinder and to be combusted. In this manner, lubricating oil is used up in the combustion process and must be replaced in order to avoid friction damage to the moving parts of the engine.
Many attempts have been made throughout the years to alleviate the problems caused by the buildup of tar and glaze and the burning of lubrication oil in engines. Some of these methods have included ways of removing the glaze and tar from the cylinder walls, pistons and rings in order to provide for clean surfaces upon which the rings may slide and thus increase compression and prevent the entry of lubrication oils into the cylinders. Two of these prior art methods are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,251,988 and 2,881,102, issued to A. F. Curran and V. E. Lidecker, respectively.
Although most of the prior art methods of cleaning the cylinders require disassembly of the engine, the above-mentioned references and the present invention clean the cylinders while the engine is essentially intact. A difficulty encountered in all the prior art methods of cleaning cylinder walls is that either the engine must be taken apart and the pieces soaked in the cleaning mixture or the cleaning mixture is introduced directly into the cylinders in such a manner that it is predominately burned away before it can totally permeate the tar and glaze.